Dragon School
by Cah.xx
Summary: Faculdade. Sim, elas estão na faculdade. Um mundo completamente novo surge diante delas, novas amizades, novos obstáculos... Não há como saber se esta verdadeira amizade irá superar ciumes, paixões... e sim, elas irão se apaixonar.
1. Primeiro dia!

Dragon School

Era uma linda manhã. Alguns raios de sol conseguiam penetrar pela brecha da janela e tocavam o rosto de uma garota de cabelos castanhos.

- Ah... U-i-i-i...

Yui passou a mão pelos cabelos extremamente armados e involutariamente olhou para o despertador ao lado da cama.

- Ahhh! Estou atrasada!

Yui Hirasawa, 18 anos. Irmã mais velha de Ui Hirasawa, 17 anos. Acordara mais uma manhã para seu primeiro dia de aula na faculdade. Examente! Fa-cul-da-de! Ela mesma não acreditava que passara na prova de admissão com todas suas amigas.

E também não conseguia acreditar que já fazia 4 anos que acordava todos os dias atrasada. Até agora? Mas confusões a parte, Yui saiu mastigando uma torrada feita por sua irmã mais velha nova e correu para o ponto de ônibus. Sentou-se em um banco e ao sentir novamente os raios de sol em seu rosto, abriu o sorriso mais largo da sua vida e praticamente gritou:

Yui - Brigadu vida!

XxXxX

No pátio da faculdade...

Mio - Hunf... Como sempre... atrasada...

Ritsu - Aquela cabeçuda!

- Meninaaaas!

Todas arregalaram os olhos ao verem Yui se aproximando correndo descabelada e suada. Mas seus olhos não se arregalaram de horror... e sim de alegria. De alegria por acreditarem que estavam mais um ano juntas... e dali pra uma vida inteira juntas seria muito pouco.

Enquanto todas conversavam animadas sobre as férias e Ritsu admirava o cabelo de Yui que crescera muito desde a ultima vez que se viram, Mio corou e abaixou a cabeça com olhar de tristeza. Mugi ao perceber, interrogou a amiga:

Mugi - Mio-chan? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Mio se assustou e ainda tímida respondeu - Não, é que... Bem, eu já sou tão tímida perto de meninas... E agora, com meninos também, sinto que irei desmaiar...

E Mio desmaiou.

Ritsu - Mio!

Ritsu segurou a amiga. E então, as três se tocaram do que Mio havia dito. Ritsu deixou Mio se estabefar no chão e parou para olhar ao redor com as outras duas: havia centenas de adolescentes e adultos, homens, mulheres, garotas, garotos... Diferentes cores, diferentes aromas, diferentes jeitos, falas, sotaques, estilos... Era uma explosão de variedade. E pra quem estava acostumada a conviver apenas com meninas do mesmo gosto, estilo e pensamento, aquilo foi como uma explosão de realidade.

Todos começaram a entrar no prédio e andarem pra lá e pra cá. As garotas sentiram-se perdidas, mas estavam juntas e isso era o que importava, afinal, elas já se sentiram assim inúmeras vezes.

- Perdidas?

As meninas se assustaram. Um garoto de cabelos negros e óculos estava ao lado delas com um ar meio metido.

- Sou Zety, monitor dos primeiros anos. Estou aqui para ajudar a todos em suas dúvidas e inseguranças. Se procuram a sala de vocês, eu poderei ajudá-las se me mostrarem seus cartões.

Todas entregaram apressadas e assustadas seus cartões. Zety se assustou e começou a ler todos.

Zety - Bem, vejo que todas se matricularam no mesmo curso, então um cartão bastava. Mas, enfim... É no primeiro andar, sala 45. Boa Sorte!

Zety saiu e mais adiante abordou um garoto tímido que levou um baita susto. As meninas seguiram as ordens do monitor e encontraram suas aulas.

"Música"

Ritsu - E num é que ele tava certo mesmo? - disse com orgulho.

As meninas sentaram-se próximas uma da outra, do outro lado da sala, ao lado das janelas. Com uma olhadela rápida Mio deu uma geral em todos da turma: nas primeiras fileiras, na parede havia um grupo de garotos que conversavam animados, pareciam se conhecer há muito tempo; Nos fundos tinha um grupinho de roqueiros meio calados e discretos; no meio havia um pessoal mais colorido; e em vários cantos tinham meninas e garotos meio termo.

Mio - Que tipo de grupo nós seríamos? - perguntou pra si mesma bem baixinho.

Uma senhora idosa e com o rosto retorcido entrou na sala. Todos se calaram imediamente.

- Olá. Eu serei a professora Minerva de teoria musical de vocês. Em minhas aulas não admito barulho, suspiros, piscadas, sorrisos, risadas, materiais que não pertencem a aula e perguntas de mesmo caráter. Espero que passemos um ano agradável. Apenas para iniciarmos esta aula, peço que escrevam uma redação sobre o porquê de terem escolhido este curso. Em menos de dois meses lhes mostrarei o contrário: que música não é brincadeira! Música não é para fracos... Música não é para qualquer um.

Ritsu cochichando para Mio - E em menos de dois meses vou fazer ela mudar de ideia...

Mio quase desmaiou de medo da audácia da amiga. Mas para sua sorte, ninguém notara. Todos passaram a aula concentrados em suas redações. E todos passaram o tempo pensando no quanto realmente estavam enganados sobre o curso.

Terminada a aula, Yui foi designada para recolher as redações, e a menina realizou tal tarefa com uma expressão de desafio, como se fosse a selecionada para representar seu país nas Olimpíadas de Ame-furi... u.u

Mugi - Sinceramente, me senti no Ensino Médio outra vez! Redação? Sobre o porquê de blá, blá, blá? Ah, me poupe! Achei que já fôssemos estudar Derivados Vetoriais!

Mio - Eu concordo quanto a redação... mas Mugi: não tem como estudarmos Vetores no curso de Música.

Mugi muchou - Ah é, tem razão... Eu me esqueci disso...

Mio - Mugi, você tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer este curso? Depois que você desabafou naquela história de "se matar na escola pra estudar música", eu tenho me sentido insegura por você!

Mugi - Bom, eu quero fazer isso com vocês! Além disso, eu posso pensar em fazer outras coisas depois.

Mugi levou um susto. A porta foi quase derrubada por um homem que estava com um sorriso monstruoso! O sujeito foi até o centro da sala, abriu os braços e gritou. Sim! Ele gri-tou:

- Oláaaaa! Beeeem vindooos a veeerrrrdaaadeeeira Musicaa!

Ele suspirou para recuperar o fôlego e com as mãos na cintura, passou o olhar por toda classe.

- Hm, vejo rostos brilhantes! Iluminados pela chama da juventude! Vejo orgulho! Esperança! Inocência! Curiosidade! Eu amo os alunos novos!

E ele continou:

- Eu sou Sekai! E serei o professor de aula prática de vocês! Eu lhes ensinarei a prática de todos os instrumentos básicos. Depois, quando quiserem se especializar em determinado instrumento, seguirão os cursos extras e... O que você disse?

O professor estava se dirigindo a um dos rapazes da parede. O garoto se assustou.

Sekai - Vamos! Não tenha medo! Revele seus sonhos! Seus medos! Seus segredos!

- Ah... Eu, bem... Eu apenas disse que gostei mais do senhor do que da outra professora...

Sekai - Ah sim... A professora Minerva - e ele fez uma careta de que concordava com o rapaz - Confesso que ela me assusta um pouco - e todos os alunos riram - Mas não se esqueçam garotos, de que ela tem um bom coração e muuuuita, muuuuuuita experiência! Podem notar só pelos olhos... as pálpebras caídas - e ele piscou fazendo a sala gargalhar.

Sekai - Bem, apesar de ser o primeiro dia, vamos por a mão na massa!

A aula passou bastante animada com o professor contando sobre sua vida e sobre o porquê de ter escolhido o curso. Todos riram do mesmo garoto que comentou algo sobre "Se ele tivesse aparecido antes da redação..."

XxXxX

A hora do intervalo chegou e todos da escola saíram de suas salas. As garotas ainda sentiam-se meio perdidas.

Ritsu - Isso é muuuito diferente do que eu imaginava!

Yui - Sim! É mais fácil do que eu pensei!

Mio ¬¬ - É porque hoje é o primeiro dia!

Um grupo de meninos se aproximaram delas e Mio reconheceu serem da mesma sala que elas.

? - Oi meninas... Será que vocês poderiam ajudar aqui?

? - É que estamos muito perdidos e...

Mugi - Vocês deveriam procurar algum professor, ou superior, ou até mesmo o monitor Zety!

? - Exatamente! Foi exatamente isso que eu disse a eles!

? - Ah, você é muito sem graça, Tamaki u.u !

Mio - Ah, desculpem a pergunta, mas... Por que vocês escolheram estudar música? Vocês parecem ser muito próximos um do outro... E bem, quero dizer...

Ritsu cortando Mio - Ahh... Ignorem ela... A pobrezinha nunca fala coisa com coisa. Bem meninos, eu sei tudo por aqui! Vou lhes mostrar o caminho...

Ritsu e Yui saíram animadas e soltas com os rapazes. Mio ficou de cara no chão, extremamente envergonhada e Mugi riu da colega.

Mugi - É melhor voltarmos pra sala...

XxXxX

O dia correu bem, mas Mio já não conseguia mais prestar atenção em nada. Ritsu e Yui mudaram de lugar e estavam com o grupo de garotos.

Mio triste - Aquelas assanhadas!

Mugi - Mio... Mio! Vamos!

Mio - Que?

Mugi - Acabou a aula... Vamos embora.

As duas pegaram suas mochilas e se encontraram com Yui e Ritsu na saída. O garoto das piadas acompanhou as duas até Mio e Mugi.

? - As amigas de vocês estão entregues a salvo! - e piscou pra Mio e Mugi.

Mio virou o rosto envergonhada. O garoto corou achando-a muito bonitinha e então continuou:

? - A propósito! Respondendo a sua pergunta daquela hora: Nós amamos músicas! E somos muito próximos sim... somos amigos... somos uma banda!

Ele sorriu e acenou correndo de volta para o grupo de meninos. Mio congelou com a resposta. Uma brisa brincou com seus cabelos. Mio sorriu:

Mio - Agora eu finalmente sei a que tipo de grupo nós pertencemos...

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

**Tive a ideia pra essa fiction quando comecei a ouvir K-ON male version! Mas vou adiantar que os personagens masculinos terão os nomes e aparência dos personagens de Ouran.**

**Este primeiro capítulo passou a impressão de que esta será uma história boba de colegiais, apaixonadas por garotos, etc. Mas garanto que será melhor do que isso... Pelo menos farei o possível !**

**Té mais...**


	2. Clubes!

Capítulo 2 – Clubes

Mio e Mugi estavam no pátio do Campus, no meio do gramado, procurando por Yui e Ristu que haviam desaparecido depois de avisar que iam ao banheiro. Mas quando menos esperavam, as duas apareceram correndo, afobadas e animadas, chacoalhando um bloco de papéis meio amaçados.

- Meninas! – Yui gritava extremamente animada – Vejam só isso! Clubes!

- Clubes? – Mio ergueu uma sobrancelha e pegou o bloco para analisar. Eram bem parecidos com os do antigo colégio das meninas; a diferença era que estes pareciam ser bem mais sérios.

- Não sabia que existiam clubes na faculdade... – Mugi pareceu confusa.

- É! Ninguém sabia, mas aqui tem sim! E vejam: são beeeem divertidos!

- Basquete, jardinagem, leitura, pintura... Não tem nada sobre música... – disse Mio.

- Mas é claro sua boba! – disse Ristu – Já estamos cursando música! Não iriamos querer mais música nas horas de lazer... não acha? Nenhum dos clubes tem a ver com os cursos! São criados para que os alunos possam se entreter e relaxar!

- É Mio-chan! – apoiou Yui – Você pode escolher algo que nunca fez na vida e não precisa levar tão a sério.

- Parece ser muito interessante, Mio – disse Mugi sorrindo – Acho que vou tentar isso!

- É assim que se fala Mugi-chan! – gritou Yui – Andem! Vamos nos inscrever!

E assim, o quarteto seguiu para o ginásio onde várias mesas estavam dispostas com placas, referentes aos clubes.

- Ah! São tantos! – Mio exclamou com os olhos brilhando ao ver a quantidade de mesas – Como vou saber qual escolher? Vocês já tem alguma ideia?

Yui e Ritsu mostraram suas fichas de inscrições já formuladas.

- Basquete Ritsu? Você não tem altura! – Mio advertiu-a.

- Isso é discriminação, Mio! A lei diz que todos nós temos os mesmos direitos! – Ristu disse com cara de séria.

- Isso aê Ri-chan! – apoiou Yui fazendo cara séria também.

- E você Yui? – perguntou Mugi.

- Culinária! – e ela fez gesto de "paz" com dois dedos.

- Culinária? – Mio e Mugi questionaram estupefatas.

- Sim, quero aprender a fazer muitas coisas para que Ui não tenha mais que fazer tudo sozinha...

- É muito legal da sua parte, Yui! – disse Mugi sorrindo – Bom, estou em dúvida entre Jardinagem e Teatro... Literatura também parece ser magnífico! Ah! Não sei o que escolher!

- Bem, então acho que vou ficar com jardinagem...

- Mesmo? – perguntou Ristu com tom ameaçador – Vai mesmo ter coragem de mexer em espinhos e plantas carnívoras que comem dedos?

- Ahhhh! – Mio começou a gritar apavorada fazendo várias pessoas ao redor olharem para ela – Ok! Ok! Vou fazer... Ah... Culinária...

- Hm... Deixa eu ver – Yui começou a contar nos dedos – Ovos, queimaduras, facas, cascas, olhos de peixe...

- Tá! Tá! – Mio arrepiou-se com a lista de monstruosidades que encontraria no clube – Então... Não vejo outra escolha a não ser... – e ela foi olhando em todas as placas ao redor enquanto as outras falavam coisas como "Discursos, cortes, fantasias de terror, meninas com voz irritante, bolas, saltos, varas, cachorros, piscinas fundas..." Ah! Literatura!

Todas se calaram, pois não encontraram nada que pudesse assustar Mio.

- O que se faz em um Clube de Literatura? – perguntou Ristu.

- Acho que as pessoas leem e comentam sobre os livros... – respondeu Mugi pensativa.

- É perfeito pra Mio-chan! – exclamou Yui admirada – Bom! Vamos indo nessa! Temos que conhecer mais sobre nossos clubes! Vejo vocês na aula!

- Espere por mim! – Ritsu gritou e saiu correndo atrás de Yui.

- Então, o que você vai fazer...? – Mio perguntou para Mugi.

- Ainda estou em dúvida entre Teatro e Jardinagem...

- Pensei que também quisesse fazer Literatura.

- Sim, mas já que você escolheu, vou ver outra coisa...

- Que? Não vai fazer porque vou estar lá?

- Não Mio... – riu Mugi – Não entenda errado! Eu só quero conhecer um pouco de cada clube. Yui e Ristu vão poder me contar o que elas fazem e você também. Então vou fazer algo diferente para saber sobre outra coisa. Bem, te vejo mais tarde.

Mugi saiu deixando Mio confusa.

- Não entendi...

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Ritsu foi para os fundos do Campus, onde várias pessoas estavam espalhadas pelo gramado. Algumas se alongando, outras tomando sucos energéticos... Ritsu não sabia o que deveria fazer, então decidiu pedir ajuda. Avistou uma garota de costas e aproximou-se.

- Ah, com licença... – a menina virou-se e para assombro de Ristu, era um menino. Era Matt, o garoto que estudava na mesma sala que ela, que já haviam tido longos papos sobre bandas, afinal, ele também tinha uma banda, e por coincidência, ele também era baterista. Matt era extremamente alto e magro, tinha cabelos castanho-claro, compridos, na altura no queixo, e sempre prendia sua franja com uma bandana. Ele era quase uma cópia de Ristu, com exceção da altura – Ah! Matt! Você também decidiu fazer basquete!

- Yeah... Eu adoro esportes! Engraçado você escolher isso também...

- É eu sei que sou baixinha – riu Ritsu, meio sem graça.

- Não! Eu quis dizer que, achei que fosse escolher alguma coisa com suas amigas, ou algo que tem a ver com música... Sei lá... Mas, quanto ao seu problema de altura, não se preocupe: irei ajuda-la! – e ele sorriu para Ristu. Esta corou e virou o rosto rapidamente: "Ele tem o sorriso do Heath Ledger", ela pensou envergonhada.

- Ok! – gritou outro rapaz, dotado de músculos que lhe davam um aspecto meio "montanhoso" – Alunos novos, por favor, dirijam-se para a ala esquerda! Vocês terão uma iniciativa para conhecer os princípios e regras do clube. Os demais do time, vamos ter uma reunião para rever as partidas!

O time tradicional era formado por uma _renca_ de brutamontes, altos, fortes e assustadores. Os novatos eram formados por Ristu, a única garota, Matt que parecia ter grandes chances de entrar pro time, e um nerd esquisito, magrelo e de óculos grandes. Ristu pensou em rir do coitado, mas vendo os verdadeiros integrantes, ela teve é pena do menino. Havia mais uns quatro ou cinco rapazes que Ritsu não conseguiu ver o rosto.

O rapaz que parecia ser o Capitão aproximou-se dos novatos.

- Bem, só porque escolheram entrar para o Clube de Basquete, não significa que vão permanecer aqui! Não basta escolher o Clube e se inscrever: é necessário merecer. Como assim... Bem, sinto informar-lhes que a partir de agora, os testes para admissão no time, se iniciarão!

- Testes de admissão? – questionou Ristu assustada.

- Sim menina! Ou achou que era só chegar aqui e começar a jogar como se fosse ganhar um troféu pra escola? Claro que não! Nós jogamos para vencer de outras escolas, então precisamos ter somente os melhores na equipe! Então, vamos começar!

Ristu olhou assustada para Matt, procurando ajuda. Ele apenas sorriu mais uma vez, como se quisesse dizer: Quem liga pra isso? Vai dar tudo certo! E Ritsu sentiu que podia confiar nele.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

**Próximo capítulo: Yui chega ao clube de culinária e descobre que fazer amizades não será difícil ali. Não há competições... Não há regras... O objetivo é se divertir! E mão na massa!**


	3. Iguais!

Capítulo 3 – Igualdade entre membros

- Tchu, tchuru... ta-ta... – Yui cantarolava enquanto batia os dedos uns nos outros, animada, ansiosa esperando o início da aula de Culinária.

- Ah, com licença... Será que eu posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou um rapaz loiro, de olhos azuis claros e a roupa impecavelmente arrumada.

- Claro! – Yui concordou. O rapaz sentou-se no banquinho ao lado de Yui. Os dois dividiam uma comprida mesa de madeira onde diversos ingredientes estavam dispostos.

- Você estuda na minha sala, né? Anda com aquelas meninas que também tocam... – o rapaz começou a puxar assunto.

- Sim, sim! Somos uma banda! Eu toco guitarra! – e ela fez a posição, como se segurasse uma guitarra invisível – me chamo Yui.

- Ah! Eu sou Skye! Também tenho uma banda com aqueles garotos. Eu toco teclado – e ele fez um acorde no ar, como se tocasse um teclado invisível, para imitar Yui. Ela sorriu percebendo que ele entendera seu jeito infantil e não achara tão infantil.

Um rapaz alto, de cabelos negros arrepiados e óculos, se posicionou na frente da sala e todos fizeram silencio.

- Bom dia! Sou Zety e serei o instrutor de vocês neste Clube. A culinária... – e ele começou um longo discurso sobre comidas e fogões. Ele era muito magro e muito alto, e esnobava um ar de entidade superior. Resumindo, ele era um perfeito "senhor certinho que puxa saco da diretora e foi assim que conseguiu o cargo de monitor".

- Oh, é aquele monitor esquisito... – cochichou Yui para Skye. Este riu da menção ao adjetivo "esquisito".

- Isso combina com ele...

- ... como por exemplo, pessoas que não prestam atenção a minha aula! – Zety havia acabo de se referir a Yui e Skye e ao perceber, os dois se calaram. Mas quando Zety deu as costas, os dois se olharam e seguraram o riso.

XxxxXxxxX

Tsumugi estava nervosa encarando a longa mesa de plantas no meio daquela estufa abafada. Estava repensando se tinha escolhido o clube certo.

- Vamos Mugi! Não tenha medo menina! Ponha as mãos na terra! – gritava a professora Margarete, uma senhora gordinha e de cabelos grisalhos em caracóis.

- Mas... tem minhocas...aí...

- Elas têm mais medo do que você. Ignore-as – disse um rapaz encarando sua própria planta, que Mugi reparou ser a mais bonita dentre todas.

- Ouça o Leo. Ele é o melhor aluno de Jardinagem.

Mugi suspirou e enfiou as mãos na terra e riu com as cócegas que as minhocas provocavam. Ela olhou de canto para Leo. Ele era muito sério, magro, cabelos negros muito lisos e uma franja que lhe alcançava os olhos e estava com fones de música. Mugi se perguntou como ele escutara sua conversa com a professora.

XxxxXxxxX

- O Matt? Bom, ele é o mais velho... É meio relaxado e muito preguiçoso! Mas ele toca bateria demais! O Leo é meio sombrio, muito calado, mas é por causa de um probleminha que ele teve... E o Joey, ele é uma criança – e Skye riu ao falar do amigo, mas percebeu a cara confusa de Yui e parou; acabara de notar que a menina a sua frente tinha a mesma descrição.

- Aaaaah! – Yui soltou um grito.

- Ai meu Deus! Você se queimou? – perguntou Skye apavorado.

- Acabei de perceber uma coisa! Todos os seus amigos são idênticos as minhas amigas! Quero dizer: vocês são tipo a versão masculina de todas nós!

- Versão masculina? – repetiu Skye e este riu mais uma vez. Depois de Joey, nunca tinha rido tanto com alguém – Então deveríamos marcar de tocarmos juntos um dia!

- Muito bem turma – anunciou Zety – a aula acabou. Recolham suas coisas e limpem tudo. Nos vemos na próxima aula.

- Só temos duas aulas por semana? – perguntou Yui.

- Sim. Toda terça e sexta. Para não atrapalhar as atividades curriculares.

- Ah... sei... Bom, então até amanhã!

- Té mais! E não esquece de marcar o ensaio com todo mundo! – gritou Skye de longe, jogando a mochila nas costas.

Yui abriu um largo sorriso.

XxxxXxxxX

- Leo! Espera! – Mugi se aproximou do rapaz. Este virou-se e tirou os fones.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Não... Eu só queria agradecer pela ajuda hoje.

- Não te ajudei. Só falei o óbvio.

- Mesmo assim me ajudou muito.

- Hm... Que seja – e deu as costas.

- Ah, por que você escolheu jardinagem? Quero dizer... Não parece ter muito a ver com você.

Leo apenas virou a cabeça, ainda de costas para Mugi,

- Sem querer ofender, mas você não me conhece direito pra falar isso... Além disso, era a melhor coisa na lista de opções – tornou a virar-se e foi embora, repondo os fones. Mugi continuou encarando-o, se perguntando se ele era frio assim de nascença ou se era algum motivo especial. E sentiu pena dele.

XxxxXxxxX

Todas se encontraram na saída. Yui e Ritsu apareceram muito animadas. Mio e Mugi nem tanto.

- Consegui! Consegui! Entrei para o clube de basquete! – gritava Ritsu.

- Nós já sabíamos disso desde o momento em que você assinou seu nome na lista.

- Mas é que pra entrar eu tive que fazer um teste e eu passei! A única menina do time oficial da Universidade!

- Uau Ritsu! Meus parabéns! – Mugi elogiou-a.

- E eu nunca pensei que cozinhar pudesse ser tão divertido! – exclamou Yui – Ah! Conheci um garoto chamado Skye, que toca teclado na banda daqueles garotos... Ele nos chamou pra tocar com eles!

- O que? – perguntou Mio.

- É Mio-chan... Vai ser divertido!

Yui passou o resto do caminho tentando convencer Mio a aceitar a ideia.

- Mas Ritsu, como foi que você conseguiu passar no teste? – Mugi perguntou.

- Ah, eu tive muita ajuda... – e Ritsu sorriu timidamente.

A alguns quilômetros dali, um garoto com o cabelo idêntico ao de Ritsu não estava prestando atenção em seus colegas. Apenas sorria.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX


End file.
